


晚林1

by bittermuffine



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittermuffine/pseuds/bittermuffine





	晚林1

晚林

吸血鬼白x巫师灿

cr：清旿（微博@bittermuffine）

P1

是夜。  
月朗星稀，晚风温柔地拍打树叶，树叶漆黑的剪影也回以彬彬有礼的舞步。幸好叶子这样的低等生物没有嗅觉，不然它一定会被空气中弥漫的血腥味弄得直反胃。  
边伯贤被叶子沙沙个不停的聒噪吵得心烦。他冷漠地把后颈的木桩拔出来，随手丢在了最近的树根底下，又握住戳在肚子里的刻有同样十字花纹的木桩露出来的一节，牵连着血肉模糊的皮肉，缓缓拔出。灰色的卫衣霎时被血污染得更加面目全非。  
有人来了。  
边伯贤抬眼，耳边再次传来夹杂着狗叫的稚嫩的童声。  
不过好像不是那群阴魂不散的混蛋猎人。  
可怜的孩子，边伯贤无奈舔着手指上的血想道，但愿他别向这个方向走过来。  
“Luis！回来！”  
好吧。边伯贤兴奋地眯了眯眼，有新鲜血液自己找上门来了。  
一个小小的身影出现在林边草坡的那一头，一脸怒意地张着双臂，前面是只撒了欢奔跑的阿拉斯加崽子。  
朴灿烈看准狗崽子的位置，跳起来一个虎扑终于控制住了呼哧呼哧的Luis，一抬头才发现面前的石头上坐着一个人。月亮苍白地倚在他的头顶，头发看上去有些凌乱，背光的脸庞也看不太清，但是凭轮廓，他觉得这个哥哥应该长得不错。  
“你...你是谁？”九岁的朴灿烈抱紧了突然炸开了颈毛、龇牙示威的阿拉斯加，一双上挑的大眼睛警惕地忽闪着。边伯贤歪头似笑非笑地打量了面前的小人儿一眼，人不大，胆子倒是不小。  
边伯贤噗嗤一乐，懒洋洋地冲和狗崽一起炸毛的小孩儿招招手，“小孩儿，你过来。”  
朴灿烈犹豫地抱着Luis，狐疑地冲他眨眼。  
边伯贤疑惑地摸摸自己的下唇，确认尖牙确实没露出来，才放心地侧了侧身，洁白的月光立刻为他勾勒出了好看的侧脸，睫毛因为轻笑而抖动：“怎么，怕我吃了你？”  
“我...我才不怕呢。”朴灿烈放开怀里的狗，小心翼翼地向边伯贤移动，等靠得更近了，他突然皱眉站住了。  
是血的味道，一股一股暗潮汹涌。  
“哥哥你受伤了？”  
边伯贤怔住，接着就看到小孩儿加快脚步跑过来，抓住了他的胳膊查看，小手又在他腹部被血浸湿的布料上摸了摸。  
“好多血，哥哥你疼吗？”边伯贤低头，对上的是朴灿烈水灵灵的充满关切的大眼睛，虽然还小，眼睛的轮廓却也长出了些样子。  
眼睛圆圆的，末尾却极具魅惑地上挑，就像两瓣沾着露珠的桃花。神似他在沉睡百年前看到的最后一双眼睛，那双他永世难忘的美目。  
边伯贤轻叹一口气，伸出比较干净的右手摸了摸小孩儿的头：“你能答应我个事情吗。”  
朴灿烈担心地瞄着他被血染黑的衣服，认真地点点头：“嗯！哥哥你说吧，颤捏一定会帮你的！”  
边伯贤却不说话了，定定地望着他好久，最后只是垂下眼。  
“等一下有人追过来你可以装作没见过我吗？”  
“没问题！”朴灿烈把胸脯拍得啪啪响，“颤捏一直是个很守信用的人哦！”  
守信用。  
边伯贤猛地抬头，目光灼灼，似苦似恨。  
朴灿烈一怔，害怕地揉揉眼睛，再去看时，面前的哥哥就这么消失了。  
“喂，小孩儿，”朴灿烈吓了一跳，脸色煞白地转过去。森林里陆陆续续跟出来不少打扮奇怪的男人，其中领头的那个男人粗声粗气地发问了，“我说，你看没看到过一个走路很快，受了伤的男人？”  
朴灿烈装作很胆小的样子，一把揽住Luis，可怜巴巴地摇了摇头。  
于是那一队人嘀嘀咕咕地低声咒骂了些什么，就准备离开。  
“来，天色也不早了，我们把你送下山吧。”领头的中年人又走了过来，这次倒是和颜悦色，甚至还蹲下摸摸Luis。他看到有一块狗牌，随手翻了过来。  
“你是朴家的孩子？”

“老不死的，你疯了吗？”金钟大打着哈欠向大爷似的仰在他的扶手椅上的男人指了指，一杯盛着鲜血的茶杯就晃晃悠悠地朝对方飘了过去。  
“小点声，别吵到我爷爷。”  
边伯贤好整以暇接住那杯食物，面上是满不在乎的笑。  
“放轻松，小屁孩儿，这事儿不会打扰到你和你爷爷未来的巫师生活。”  
“不会？”金钟大气乐了，他重新钻进还热乎的被子，就露出一截赌气的呆毛，少年的声音闷闷地从被子下传来，“被小孩儿看到了你竟然不消除记忆？被追杀已经够麻烦了，现在除了猎人们居然还有其他人类记得你？”  
早熟的语气听上去仿佛他不是个小孩子似的。  
边伯贤意犹未尽地砸吧砸吧嘴，把空杯子放到一边：“行了，不劳你操心。反正他早晚会知道的，不如提前打个照面。”  
金钟大露出上吊的猫咪眼睛迷惑地瞟了他一眼，恍然大悟。  
“哦...原来是朴家的小儿子。”  
边伯贤玩味地笑了笑。  
“如果你看到他的眼睛你会大吃一惊的钟大，我保证。”

“你跑哪里去了，灿烈！吓死我们了！”朴夫人一听到小少爷被找回来了，赶紧放下手中织得一团糟的毛线，把朴灿烈拥入怀中。  
“都怪Luis，我为了追它都跑到后山的森林里去了。”朴灿烈不以为然地撇撇嘴，结果看到自己母亲变得惨白的脸色。他惶惑地伸手想碰碰她的脸，又突然想起自己手上的血迹，便又放下。还好朴夫人心神不宁，并没注意到。  
“妈妈，你怎么了？”  
“哦，哦，没事儿，”朴夫人拍拍他的后脑勺，“乖，回房间睡觉去吧。”她等朴灿烈上楼了，才满面笑意地转向中年男人：“真是太感谢了，刘先生，要吃点东西再走吗？”  
中年男人，也就是刘容丞，摆摆手：“不用了，我们就各回各家了，小朴呢？”  
朴夫人美丽的大眼睛看看地毯上因为心乱而废掉的一卷毛线，苦笑：“出差了，生意挺忙。”  
刘容丞盯着那双睫毛浓密的美眸出了一会儿神，直到对方的小脸也变得绯红，才移开眼睛讪笑几声，面露讥讽：“那我们就不再打扰了，祝您好梦。”  
出差？呵，他的好哥们怕是在哪个温柔乡里。  
“晚安。”朴夫人神情稍稍冷淡了一些，“今天的围捕怎么样？”  
“糟糕极了，功亏一篑。”男人披上大衣，站在门口点了一支烟，烟圈徐徐升起，“那个老家伙跑了，你们最近务必小心一点。”  
“好的，谢谢，您慢走。”朴夫人礼貌地把他送到门外，就上楼去看朴灿烈了。  
小家伙经过长时间的运动后，睡得格外香甜。朴夫人慈爱地摸摸儿子的脸蛋，起身，微不可查的叹息被关在门外。

一晃春秋无数。

若干年后的一天，家主朴老爷子过寿辰，朴家人都回到了欧洲的老宅为他庆生。  
“嘿，John，William管家联系的树木医到没到？”一个穿着整齐的男仆匆匆地拽住经过的园丁，带着蹩脚的东欧口音。  
“行了行了把心放回肚子里吧，那个有名的树木医已经在花园里了，”园丁指指远处蹲伏在栎树下的身影，又举了举手里的铲子，“我这就过去帮忙了。”  
朴灿烈默不作声地看看渐晚的天色，背着手沿着依山而建的花园信步闲游。晚风习习，吹翻他黑色毛呢大衣的衣角，裹夹着树叶的香气拂过他棱角分明的脸。  
走着走着，就看到三五个人围着一棵生病的栎树，树下还单膝跪着一个看上去不甚高大的男人，一口纯正的英音，与园丁们谈笑风生。  
朴灿烈见他们相谈甚欢，便也趣味盎然地走过去，想瞧瞧树木医是怎么工作的。  
只见地上那个小个子男人转过头来。  
栗色的微卷的头发，尖尖的小脸，五官布局恰到好处，很是耐看，微撅的上唇旁还有一颗俏皮的痣。  
朴灿烈呆呆地望着他，感觉自己像是突然回到了九岁那个夜晚，凉凉的夜风混着血腥味渗入鼻腔，尽管不知这种错觉从何而来。  
面前的人见他久久没有动作，甜兮兮地展开笑容：“怎么？你也是来帮忙的？”  
“不，不是的，”旁边的下人们赶忙制止他，“这是我们...”  
朴灿烈摆摆手表示无所谓，蹲下来，若有所思地盯着他线条优美的侧脸，开口便是低沉磁性的嗓音：“怎么帮？”  
“帮我松松土。”边伯贤回过头，眼梢长长的，似在传情，语带责备，“栎树喜欢疏松、排水好的土壤，你们家园丁把土拍得这么死，人家不生病才怪。”  
朴灿烈眼神示意，园丁们就一头雾水地走开了。他从边伯贤手中接过铲子，指尖触碰的一刹那，就露出了然的神情，轻声笑了。  
“好久不见。”  
边伯贤垂着眼睛没去看他，嘴角却翘了起来，“你胆子依然很大嘛，小不点儿。法力倒是长了不少。”  
“胆子大的是你吧，”朴灿烈饶有兴趣地勾起他的下巴，“被追杀了这么多年，还敢在朴家人最齐的时候来这里装作树木医？”  
“我如果是你，就不会像现在这样对我动手动脚。”边伯贤嘴上这么说，下巴却丝毫未动任他捏着，笑意盈盈。眼睛不知何时变作了猩红，眼角慢慢爬出青灰的纹路，“小时候胆子大是可爱，现在可就是莽撞了。”  
朴灿烈站起身，眼含笑意，插着兜看着他站起来，“说吧，你想干什么，我不太想惊动那帮老混蛋。”  
“你对长辈的称呼蛮有趣嘛。”边伯贤也随着他站直，目光远远地向山坡上的老宅瞄了一眼，装作惋惜地耸耸肩，“看样子朴家发展到你们这一代，家庭关系并不太和睦。”  
朴灿烈噙着笑抱肩而立，“我可不用你在这里假惺惺地关心我们糟糕的家族关系，你最好快点说出目的，不然我可就得把这玩意儿插到你心脏里了。”说着他冲他晃晃不知何时出现在掌心的木桩弹射器，瞄准了边伯贤的心脏。  
边伯贤无奈地笑着摇摇头，“你瞧，我一直这么礼貌地和你们猎人聊天，但每次收到的都是这么粗鲁的款待。”  
下一秒，朴灿烈没看清他是怎么移动的，就凭空在原地消失，又出现在自己面前抓住了自己的脖子。  
边伯贤的目光细致地从朴灿烈英俊得几乎无法挑剔的脸上一寸寸滑过，那么完美的脸颊，一如初见。  
然而那惊鸿初见并不属于面前这个年轻人。  
朴灿烈从善如流地和他对视，弹射器却没有行动的意思。  
边伯贤暧昧地笑笑，松开手指，转头，留恋地拍拍树干，“我走啦，你好好的啊。”之后在朴灿烈目光的炙烤下吹了吹古老戒指上的灰土，从容地贴近，从衣服内袋里夹出一张印着精美花纹的名片，径直插进了对方的胸袋里。  
“我的私人号码，能得到的人可不多哦。”边伯贤笑眯眯地拍了拍朴灿烈的衣兜，手指留恋地在上面转了一圈，“另外...我很好奇你家会是什么样。”  
“就这样？”朴灿烈挑挑眉，似乎惊讶于他的突然离开。  
“你们吸血鬼做事都这么随性的吗？”  
边伯贤发出一串清脆的笑声，拎着工具包没回头，只向他招了招手。本就纤细的手指，由于夕阳在指缝间流连，显得更加修长。  
朴灿烈耸耸肩，神使鬼差地把名片举到了鼻子旁边。深呼吸，是满腔的古龙檀香。

“你好吗。”边伯贤随意地在被不知名的植物缠绕着的石制十字架前坐下来，摩挲着墓碑上篆刻得精美的花体字，沉默一段时间后，指尖捏起一旁玻璃瓶里插着的半枯的白玫瑰。  
他端详了那支花瓣所剩无几的白花半晌，动手把皱皱的花瓣一片一片揪下来，最后光秃秃的花梗被扔在大理石的冢面上，掉落的花瓣轻飘飘地弹起来，又落回它身边。  
边伯贤伸出手，扶上十字架上雕刻着的浮雕天使，脸上渐渐浮现出一个讽刺的微笑。  
三百年了，你也该烂透了，而我还活在这个肮脏的世间。  
“你知道吗，我又去见他了。他和你那个时候一样年轻、俊朗。”  
边伯贤低头轻声呢喃，表情柔和，像在与亡者交谈。手下摸着的石碑却开始发出奇怪的声响，蛛丝般的裂纹蜿蜒爬行。  
抬头，他的眼周绽开猩红，青灰的筋络怒张在脸上。边伯贤呼吸骤然粗重，眼里闪着疯狂的嗜血的光。  
“光是想想咬开他喉咙圆滚滚的血管时，溅开的血液那滚烫的温度就让人发狂。”  
“我真是迫不及待地想尝尝他甜美的血液了。”  
话音落下的同时，吸血鬼筱地消失在黑色的树干间的白色雾霭里，身后的墓碑分崩离析，方才还富丽堂皇的坟墓，霎时沦为一摊废墟。  
乌鸦哑着嗓子从掩藏身形的枯枝后掠过，盘旋在浅色的天空。  
又是一天的日出降临人间。  
TBC


End file.
